This invention relates to a freezeless hydrant and method for operating same.
Ground hydrants include a nozzle and a handle above ground, and further include a lower end which is positioned below the frost line in the ground where it is connected to a source of water pressure. In order to prevent freezing of the ground hydrant, a drain hole is usually provided at the lower end of the hydrant for permitting the residual water within the hydrant to drain downwardly and outwardly through the hydrant below the frost line. This prevents any water from remaining in the hydrant and freezing during cold weather.
It is desirable to provide a hydrant which permits the drain water to be released above ground rather than below ground so as to avoid the possibility of contamination getting into the drain line due to any malfunction of the device. It is also preferable that the drain water not exit through the nozzle during the next use of the hydrant because the drain water can become contaminated if the hydrant has not been operated for a long period of time.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved ground hydrant and method for operating same.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved ground hydrant having a drain water storage system located below the frost line.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved hydrant wherein the drain water storage system includes a cylinder which forcibly purges the drain water from the system in response to turning the hydrant on with the control handle.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved hydrant which maintains the drain water in an underground reservoir, and which expels the drain water through a drain line which is separate from the outlet nozzle of the hydrant.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved hydrant which minimizes the possibility that water exiting from the hydrant will be contaminated by the drain water stored in an underground storage tank.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved hydrant which expels the drain water above the ground rather than below the ground as in prior hydrants.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved hydrant which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.